


You Have a Nice Voice

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, M/M, blind!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is blind and gets lost in the streets. Pete comes along and helps him out, starting their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Nice Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT PROMPTED FOR THE SECOND TIME AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY on the other hand i accidentally made this 3 thousand words longer than i was aiming for oops
> 
> Edit: I wrote this a few years ago and have come back to edit it and fix all the grammar errors and in the process i accidentally made this a thousand words longer than the original.  
> Edited September 4, 2017

Fuck. 

It’s the first word Mikey thinks when he realizes he’s lost his brother. Shit is the next. After that it’s mostly a babble of random curses and panicked thoughts. Not only did Mikey lose his brother, who happens to be his guide, he’s also out of his home without his cane or his phone.

He walks around with one hand outstretched in front of him. He walks until his hand hits a wall and stops. He stands with his body towards the wall and tries to calm himself down, his nose pointed at his feet.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mikey lifts his head up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, a very nice sounding voice, but unfamiliar. “You, with the face to the wall.”

“Me?” Mikey manages to get out.

“Yeah, you.” 

Mikey could tell it was a man by the pitch of their voice. He felt him put his arm on the wall he’s standing by. 

“Are you alright? You look frightened. It’s getting dark, you shouldn’t be out alone right now, no one should be.”

“It’s getting dark? I didn’t notice, it’s always dark for me.” Mikey says, a bit more bitterly than he intended.

The man gives him a confused look, not that Mikey could see it. “I don’t understand.”

“I can’t see.” Mikey says. He moves his hand across the wall until he feels the man’s arm and turns his head in his direction, taking off the glasses he wears outside.

The man’s eyes widen, “Oh,” he says quietly when he sees Mikey’s eyes.

They’re a soft brown but shadowed over. It’s easy to figure out there’s something wrong with them.

“What, um…”

“I’m blind.” Mikey says bluntly. “I left my cane at home, and I lost my brother.”

“Oh, well, I will help you!”

“What?” Mikey asks in shock.

“Well, you need help, right? I’ll help you. My name is Pete, Pete Wentz.” He holds out his hand for Mikey to shake.

“I’m Mikey,” he says, just standing there, not able to see that Pete is trying to shake his hand.

“Shit, you can’t see this.” Pete realizes. He takes Mikey’s hand off the wall and shakes it. “There.” 

Mikey laughs a bit at that, a real not forced laugh. He moves from being pressed so close to the wall to a bit away from it and relaxes, not feeling so scared anymore.

Pete grins, “See, I am already helping you. You laughed. So do you want me to take you home?”

Mikey stands there for a moment, he wasn’t expecting that at all, especially from a stranger. He weighs his options, he can’t just stand here with his face to the wall all night, especially because it’s getting dark soon, as Pete told him. He figures this is probably his best option.

He nods, “Yes, please, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t! I said I’ll help you, didn’t I?” Pete takes his hand again, but instead of shaking it he links their fingers together, so he doesn’t lose Mikey. “What’s your address?”

“4763 Riverfall road. My apartment is on the fifth floor.” Mikey says, feeling much better now that he’s going home.

“Hey, that’s my building. Why haven’t I ever seen you around before?” Pete tugs lightly on Mikey’s hand, leading him down the street.

“I don’t really leave the apartment much, I tend to get lost easily, like today.” Mikey tells him.

He squeezes Pete’s hand to make sure that he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. Pete squeezes back, reassuring Mikey that he won’t let go.

“That’s alright, we’re actually only a few blocks away. We’ll be home soon.”

Mikey hums in response. “You might know my brother, he leaves the place more often than I do. His name is Gerard.” 

“Gerard Way?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’ve seen him around a bit, I didn’t know he had a brother, but then again we don’t talk much.”

“He doesn't really talk to others much, only me, and his other friends, Ray and Frank. He’s pretty anti social.” Mikey explains.

“That’s fine, I have a few friends like that, only talking to a few people they’re comfortable with.”

They walk the rest of the way with Pete doing most of the talking. He rambles on about anything and everything.

The more Pete talks the more Mikey grows to like his voice. He may have only met the man today, but Mikey thought he has the most lovely voice. It was a little deep, but soft and warming. It gave Mikey a fond smile every time he spoke a new word.

“Here we are.” Pete says as they approach their building. “What floor did you say you lived on? I’ll take you up there.”

Pete’s question breaks Mikey out of his trance. “Hmmm? Oh, the fifth floor.”

“You were zoned out pretty bad there, did you hear anything I said?” Pete laughs a bit.

“Yeah, I heard all of it,  you were talking about about you and your friend Joe got into a fight with two other guys that were messing with you.” Mikey recapped, he may have zoned out but he still hung onto every word Pete spoke.

“Yeah, so me and Joe weren’t exactly the most sober of people when this happened so,” Pete opens the door to the building and lets Mikey in first, continuing his story.

Pete still holds onto Mikey’s hand tightly as they head up the five flights of stairs.

“God, I’m in shape and all, but why does that elevator have to be broken.” Pete stops his story to complain.

Mikey laughs, “listen, these stairs are my only form of exercise.”

“You should come to the gym with me, I go there a lot with my buddy, Andy. He does cross fit there.”

“Yeah, a blind guy in room full dangerous and heavy equipment, sounds fantastic.” 

“Shit man, forgot about that.” Pete laughs lightly.

“You forgot that I’m blind? You’re holding my hand, and leading me around, how often do you hold guy’s hands?”

“Pretty often, well not anymore, I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago, or more like he broke up with me…” Pete trails off.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Mikey says, feeling guilty bringing that up.

“It’s fine, I’m a pretty cuddly person, so the lack of touch in the last few weeks have kind of sucked, and my friends are getting annoyed that I keep forcing them to cuddle me, but the holding hands is something I missed a lot.” Pete glances at their intertwined fingers.

Mikey squeezes his hand, letting him know that he won’t let go. “I usually like small touches and things like that, cuddles and holding hands are nice. I can’t see so the touches reassure me someone is there, and where they are too.”

Pete squeezes back, smiling gratefully. He picks up where he left off with his story and walks up the last few steps with Mikey by his side. He opens the door and has Mikey go through first before letting it shut behind himself.

Mikey takes the lead, putting his free hand up to the wall and feeling around before finding each door number, touching directly under them.

“What are you doing?” Pete asks, looking at his hands.

“There’s braille under the room numbers, I’m feeling for mine.” Mikey tells him, moving on to the next room.

“Really? I never noticed that.” Pete looks at the plaques with the room numbers, noticing the little bumps underneath the numbers. “That’s so cool!”

“I guess, it’s pretty necessary for people like me. My room is at the end of the hall, we have a bit to go.”

“That’s alright, I’ll take you to your door.”

Mikey nods and still feels for the numbers on each door, telling himself it’s so he’s completely sure that he’ll end up at the right room, and not because he wants to slow down their walking, so he has more time to spend with Pete.

“Hey, Mikey?” Pete asks.

“Yeah?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty three, how old are you?”

“Twenty five, we’re not that far in age.” Pete grins.

Mikey nods. “Yeah, just two years.” He says before suddenly stopping, Pete stopping with him. “This is my apartment.”

“Oh, cool,” Pete says quietly before asking, “can I see you again? You’re really cool and nice to talk to and stuff, I wanna hang out with you again sometime.” Pete glances at Mikey and relaxes when he sees the large grin plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Do you want my phone number? You obviously can’t text me, but you can call, I always pick up.”

Pete pulls out his phone with his free hand, still unwilling to let go of Mikey’s hand until the very last moment, and Mikey tells him his phone number.

“Thanks, Mikey. I’ll call you tomorrow or something.”

Pete puts his phone away and lets go of Mikey’s hand before pulling him into a hug. Mikey tries not to stumble in shock and hugs him back, letting himself enjoy the quick embrace before Pete walks back to the staircase.

He opens his apartment door and sets his keys down in the small tray on the table by the door. 

“Mikey!” He hears his brother shout and foot steps getting closer until he’s ultimately trapped in a tight hug. “I have been looking for you everywhere! I couldn’t remember where I last saw you so I panicked and called Frank, him and Ray were out looking for you and they told me to go home because I was so flustered and upset about losing you. How did you get home by yourself?”

“I wasn’t on my own. Pete Wentz, he lives in this building actually, he found me on the street and brought me back home.” Mikey smiles as he says Pete’s name.

“Pete Wentz, he sounds familiar. Crazy guy, pink hair?”

“I wouldn’t know what color his hair is, I’m blind dumb shit, but he did tell me some crazy stories, so probably him.”

“Yeah, okay, he’s nice. I’ve met him a few times  before. You’re okay though, like nothing really bad happened to you, right?” Gerard asks worriedly, stepping back from the hug to get a good look at his brother.

“Other than the emotional trauma of my brother losing me on a busy street without my phone or cane? Yeah, I’m fine.” He means it mostly as a joke, he’s bitter that his brother lost him, but he is fine, even if still a little shaken up from the whole ordeal.

“Sorry, Mikes.” Gerard says guiltily, feeling horrible for doing that to him.

“It’s alright, just don’t do it again okay. I got Pete’s number out of it so, silver lining, ya know?” Mikey reassures his brother.

Gerard smiles and takes his brother’s hand, pulling him further into their apartment, relieved his brother is safe and back home with him.

 

\---

 

The next morning Mikey is woken up to his phone ringing. He flips it open and answers sleepily.

“Hello?”

“Mikey Way!” He hears an excited voice from the other end.

“Pete?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“What time is it?” Mikey yawns into the phone, rubbing his face.

“Like,” Pete pauses to check his phone for the time, “ten thirty, dude why are you still sleeping?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not asleep now. What’s up?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?”

“Really? I mean, yeah, sure, definitely. Do you want to come over and hang out, maybe watch a movie, or in my case listen to one.”

“Yeah, That’d be great!” Mikey can hear the smile in his voice, it makes his heart flutter. “I’ll be over in an hour or so, and I’ll bring a movie with me.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” He says his goodbyes and hangs up, shutting his flip phone.

He sighs happily, thinking about how sweet to the ear Pete’s voice sounds for a bit before bringing himself to swing his legs over the side of the bed and slide out. 

Having memorized all of the apartment it was simple for him to walk out of his bedroom and around the corner to the kitchen without trouble. He hears Gerard already awake, making a pot of coffee.

“Morning, Gee.” 

“Wow, up before noon, that’s a first.” Gerard teases his younger brother.

“Ha ha, shut up. Pete woke me up, he called me.” Mikey says, sitting down at the table.

“Did he really?” Gerard asks, setting a mug of coffee in front of Mikey.

Mikey takes the cup gratefully, “thank you, and yeah, he’s coming over in about an hour.”

“Good, now I don’t feel so bad for having to work today.”

“You know I don’t mind being home alone, especially since I can’t exactly work and you support me.”

“I still don’t like leaving you alone.”

Mikey sighs and lets the familiar argument drop. “Okay, I’m going to change, I’ll see you when you get back home. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Gerard gives a quick hug and kiss to Mikey’s forehead before leaving.

Mikey walks back to his room and changes, doing the rest of his morning routine while he waits for Pete to get here.

 

\---

 

When the doorbell rings Mikey practically runs to it, excited to see Pete again. He opens the door to reveal Pete standing outside of it, holding a DVD and bag of twizzlers.

“Mikey Way!” Pete says, giving Mikey a hug.

“Hey, Pete.” Mikey returns the hug briefly and steps away. “Come in, the living room is over here, that’s where we can watch the movie.” He reaches for one of Pete’s hands only to feel something already in them. “What’s in your hands?”

“I brought Harry Potter and twizzlers.” 

“That’s great, I love Harry Potter.”

Mikey leads him into the living room, sitting down while Pete goes to put the DVD in the player. He comes back and plops himself right next to Mikey.

“You ready to hear Harry Potter kick some ass?”

“Hell yeah.” 

They sit in silence for the first half an hour of the movie, just watching. They did that until Pete started spewing random facts about the books, pointing out what they did wrong in the movies.

“Have you ever read, oh wait-”

Mikey cuts him off, “Actually, I have. My brother got me them in braille for my birthday when I turned seventeen. I’ve read them all multiple times.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was really nice to read them on my own, before I would ask my brother or one of his friends to read out loud to me, but I don’t think they liked it too much, so I stopped asking.”

“I can read to you if you’d like.” Pete tells him.

“Really? Would you?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Pete smiles at him.

They disregard the movie completely and talk to each other the rest of the time Pete is there. Pete tells him all the books he wants to read to Mikey, a lot are poetry books, some are cute childhood, others are classic books that he thinks everyone should read. Pete ends up shifting his position so his head is on Mikey’s lap, Mikey running his hand through Pete’s short hair.

“Mikey, I’m home!” They hear Gerard call from the doorway.

“In the living room!” Mikey shouts back, not realizing they’ve been hanging out for so long.

He walks in and stops in his tracks when he sees the position they’re in.

“Gee, this is Pete.”

Pete lifts himself up and sits up straight on the couch, now just next to Mikey instead of on him.

“Hi, Gerard. We’ve met briefly in the mailroom before.” 

“Hi…” Gerard says, still shocked at how friendly Mikey already is with someone who was a stranger yesterday.

Pete looks at the clock and curses. “I have to go to band practice. I’m serious about you coming to hear us play. It doesn’t have to be at one of our shows, if that thing isn’t really your scene, I can take you to one of our practices, the guys will love you.” Pete gives Mikey a hug and says his goodbyes to the both of them.

When he hears the door shut Gerard turns to Mikey, “So, Pete.”

Mikey blushes and ducks his head. “Shut up.”

 

\---

 

Over the next few weeks Mikey and Pete continue to hang out almost daily, and when they didn’t hour long phone calls took place. 

They’re hanging out in Mikey’s room, sitting closer than necessary on his bed, Mikey’s head on Pete’s shoulder as he reads Lord of the Rings out loud to him.

“You have a nice voice.” Mikey says, interrupting Pete’s reading.

“Really, you think?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of deep but calming and sweet. I like it a lot.” Mikey blushes as he complements Pete’s voice.

“Thanks Mikes, I like your voice too.”

Mikey smiles, he complemented Pete’s voice as a way to say that he fell in love with it, the way he speaks is something Mikey treasures.

The way it goes up slightly in pitch when he talks about something that makes him happy. How it’s so full of concentration when he reads, how it gets gruff when he’s tired. He loves it even when he gets angry at silly things and his voice gets deep, trying not to snap. Even when Pete is sad, and his voice cracks, Mikey loves all the ways Pete’s voice changes based on his mood, but he especially when he would talk about the things he loves and how the fondness in his voice is so clear and visible to Mikey when he does. He loves it all.

“It’s almost time for practice, we should head over now.” Pete shuts the book and sets it on the bedside table.

Mikey nods and follows him off the bed, they’re going to Pete’s band practice today, Mikey’s excited to finally hear them play, all he’s heard is a few lyrics Pete spoke to him. They walk to the front door and put their coats and shoes on. 

“Gee, we’re leaving now!” Mikey calls, so his brother knows they’re leaving.

“Alright, have fun, be safe!” He shouts back.

“Don’t worry, Gee, I’ll keep him safe.” Pete shouts back, grinning.

“You better!”

Mikey laughs at Gerard’s reaction and walks out, locking the door behind him. Pete takes Mikey’s hand and they walk out of the building together.

 

“I’ve already told all the guys about you, and you’ll love them, they’re gonna love you.” Pete blabbers on about his bandmates, excited for Mikey to meet them. “Andy is the drummer, he has a bit of a high pitched voice, but trust me when I say his voice does not match his body at all. Joe is great, he’s really funny, I don’t really have a way to describe his voice other than he has a slight lisp, he’s lead guitar and amazing at it. Patrick is the lead singer and when I say he has the singing voice of a fucking angel, I mean it. His talking voice is pretty okay, not as deep as mine, but deeper than your brothers. And I play bass, but I already told you that.”

Mikey nods along as Pete speaks about his band, he has the same fondness in his voice when he talks about other things he loves. Mikey adores it.

“We’re here.” Pete stops in front of the building.

He lets go of Mikey’s hand and opens the door for him. Pete walks in behind Mikey spots Patrick standing by Andy’s drumset, talking to him.

“Yo, ‘Trick! I’m here, and I brought Mikey with me.” Pete calls.

He grabs Mikey’s hand again and takes him to where the rest of his band is standing. 

“It’s about time, Joe’s in the bathroom, when he comes back we’ll start.” Patrick tells Pete. He turns to face Mikey. “Hey, I’m Patrick.” He sticks his hand out for Mikey to shake.

“Hi, I’m Mikey.” He says politely, not knowing that Patrick stuck his hand out for him.

“Oh, that’s what I forgot.” Pete says suddenly. Everyone looks at him. “Guys, Mikey is blind.”

Andy, who's behind his drumkit, drops his sticks and Patrick looks at Pete in shock, trying to hold in a laugh at Pete’s stupidity.

“You didn’t tell them I’m blind?” Mikey breaks the silence.

Pete shrugs, “I didn’t think it mattered that much.”

MIkey pauses for a moment before saying, “I’m blind, Pete. That’s an important detail about me.”

Andy and Patrick both burst into laughter, finding this hilarious.

“Pete, oh my god. I’m sorry man, but you go on for weeks about this guy and tell us literally everything about him, except for the fact that he can’t see us, or anything for that matter.” Andy says between giggles.

“Who can’t see us?” Joe asks, walking into the room.

“Me,” Mikey says, “I’m Mikey, and I’m blind. Hi there, or wherever you are.”

“Pete, you haven’t shut up about him for weeks, but you didn’t mention this. You’re so dumb.” Joe says flatly. 

Pete shrugs again, still not thinking it’s a big deal. By this point, Patrick is kneeling on the floor, trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

Mikey sighs. “Pete.”

“Yeah, Mikes?”

“You’re a dumbshit.”

Joe laughs and walks forward, slapping Mikey on the upper back. “Already making fun of him, I like you.”

“I don’t, I hate all of you.” Pete grumbles as Mikey smiles, happy Pete’s friends approve of him already.

Patrick finally puts a cap on his laughter, managing to collect himself enough to stand up and breath normally again. “As hilarious as that was, we do need to practice.”

Pete leads Mikey to a chair and lets him sit down, making sure he’s comfortable first. “We’re gonna play now, I hope you like the songs.”

“I’m sure I will.” Mikey assures him.

Pete walks back to the others and picks up his bass, making sure it’s tuned properly. Joe walks over to him, raising an eyebrow.

“So, Mikey’s blind?” He asks.

Pete nods, “yeah, why?”

“Nothing, you just never mentioned it.” Patrick joins the conversation.

“It’s like I said before, I didn’t think it was that important.

“Fair enough. You must really like him, though, you never bring anyone to our practices.”

Pete blushes and turns away from his bandmates, so they don’t see. “Can we play now? I promised him that he could hear us.” He deflects the interrogation about Mikey.

“Sure.” Patrick says, making note to bring this up later, not letting it go.

The starting notes ring around the room, Mikey picks his head up to listen carefully to every note. Patrick begins to sing and Mikey smiles softly.

He really does have the voice of an angel is the main thought going through his mind while hearing Patrick’s vocals. Pete’s voice is heard behind Patrick’s main as the backup vocals. Mikey’s small smile breaks into a large grin when he recognizes the voice. He knows Pete isn’t very confident in his singing, and while it’s no Patrick Stump, but Mikey still loves it, especially because he can hear the smile in his voice.

Many songs late Mikey’s grin doesn’t falter, not once. Patrick and Joe both notice Pete staring at Mikey with the same type of smile/

Mikey beings to pay more attention to the lyrics now that he’s gotten used to their voices and the style of music they play. He notices they’re nearly a word for word match to the poems Pete writes and reads to him.

After another group of songs, Patrick finishes singing the last note, breathless, and calls the practice to a close.

“It’s been about two hours, I think that’s enough for today.” He says. “Hey, Mikey.” He calls out to him. “What did you think?”

“It was great! You guys are really good!” He says honestly, having really loved it.

Pete walks over to where he’s sitting and helps him up. “You really think so?”

“Yeah!” He says, grateful for Pete’s helping hand. “You guys are good, like really freaking good.”

“Thanks Mikey.” Pete smiles.

“And you’re right, Patrick really does have the voice of an angel.”

Patrick blushes a bit and ducks his head, “it’s not that-”

Mikey cuts him off, “no, really. It’s amazing.” He says sincerely.

Joe and Andy walk over, Andy putting his arm around Patrick’s shoulders, “He’s not wrong man, your voice is amazing.”

“Thanks.” Patrick smiles, accepting the complement. “Now, what do you guys want to do, it’s still early.”

“Food.” Joe immediately responds.

“Food.” Everyone else agrees.

 

\---

 

From then on Mikey goes to almost every Fall Out Boy rehearsal, he opts out of going to their gigs, his anxiety would be too high in a situation like that. Pete understands completely and always calls before they go on so Mikey can with them luck, he doesn’t call after, it’s too late, Mikey’s usually asleep.

 

After one rehearsal that Mikey sat in on, he pointed out that the lyrics were similar, almost identical to the poems Pete wrote. It goes him weird looks and an awkward silence. Of course he couldn’t see the shocked looks that the others were giving him, but he could still sense the tension that arose after the question was asked. Andy quickly recovered and laughed the comment off, but Mikey could still sense the awkwardness he caused.

 

Later that same afternoon Pete walks into his shared apartment after walking Mikey back to his door.

“Pete.” Patrick says as Pete walks into the living room.

He already knows what's about to come, he hesitates before saying, “... yeah…”

“You read him your poems.” Patrick gets straight to the point, not bothering with beating around the bush.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t let anyone near that notebook, let alone read them to someone voluntarily.”

Pete sits down next to his best friend, taking a deep breath. “Mikey’s different, okay?”

“How is he different?”

“He’s just different, I don’t know how to explain it. He’s, he’s just… I trust him.” Pete says finally, having a bit of trouble putting his thoughts on Mikey into words.

“You don’t trust me?” Patrick says, sounding a bit hurt.

“I do,” Pete says quickly, not wanting his best friend to think otherwise, “I do, trust me, I’d trust you with my life, but it’s a different kind of trust. I trust you to sing my poems to the world, the finalized versions of my thoughts, and I trust you to help me when I’m stuck in a rut or feeling worse than usual. I trust you Patrick, but Mikey, he’s just different.”

“I know,” Patrick sighs, “and I trust Mikey too, I just want you to know that the poem thing was a surprise, no one was expecting that, Pete. Those poems mean everything to you, and he talked about it like they were some casual thing you share with everyone, like he didn’t know what they really are to you.”

Pete looks down, not wanting to meet Patrick’s eyes. Patrick frowns for a moment before his eyes widen.

“You haven’t told him that the poems mean this much to you, and by letting him read them he means so much to you? He doesn’t know?”

Pete shifts, “he knows that the poems mean a lot to me, but he doesn’t know I don’t let anyone else read them. Everytime I get enough courage to say something I get choked up. He doesn’t know that the poems are personal, and he loves to hear them, the smile he gets on his face is so cute, I just want it to stay there forever, I’d do anything to keep it there.” Pete says with a fond smile.

“He’s right, whenever you talk about something you love, your voice does go a certain way.” Patrick whispers to himself.

Pete looks up, not catching what he said. “Hmm?”

“Nothing, just tell him soon okay, he should know.”

 

\---

 

Two months go by and neither of the two men had enough courage to tell the other how they truly felt, no matter how many times their friends and family try to push them.

 

“Mikey, it’s been over like four months since you met him, what are you waiting for? You clearly like him a lot.” Gerard asks, thinking his brothers attitude about this is a little ridiculous.

“To be slapped in the face with some courage, I don’t know. He’s the first friend in forever that I didn’t make through you.”

“What does that have to do with anything, you love Frank and Ray.”

“I do love them, and I know they love me too, but like pete more, and I’ll miss his voice if he rejects me.”

Gerard rolls his eyes, “he won’t reject you, just tell him.”

 

A few minutes later Pete busts through their apartment door, “hello Way household!” His voice travels to the kitchen where the two brothers are.

“Tell him.” Gerard whispers to Mikey before Pete walks into the room. “Hey, Pete. I have to leave for a bit, I’ll be back later.” He kisses Mikey’s forehead and highfives Pete on his way out.

“Let’s go to your room, I wrote some more poems, I want to read them to you.” Pete says.

“Okay.” Mikey nods, letting Pete drag him into his bedroom.

They both sit on his bed, getting comfortable next to each other. Pete opens his notebook and begins to read aloud the most recent poems there. Mikey shifts so his head is back against the headboard and his legs are spread down the bed. Pete does the same, sitting so close their legs are touching. Mikey rests his head on their touching shoulders, closing his eyes as he listens to Pete speak.

“Hey, Pete.” Mikey says when Pete finishes reading the first poem.

“Yeah?”

“Why was there a silence after I mentioned you reading these poems to me to the others? It happened a few months ago, but I can’t figure it out…”

“Oh, well…” Pete takes a breath, if he doesn’t say it now, he’ll never work up the courage to. “I don’t really let anyone near my poem book, it’s pretty personal and stuff. I trust the guys with the stuff we use for songs but usually not these ones, so it was just a bit of a shock to them that I read voluntarily read you my poems straight out of this book.”

Mikey lifts his head off of his shoulder and turns a bit to face Pete. “Really? I didn’t know you trusted me that much.”

“I do.” He finally turns his own head to face Mikey, their noses nearly touching. “I really, really do.” He whispers.

“Pete?”

Pete swallows, “yeah?”

“Keep talking, I love hearing your voice.”

“Okay, actually there is something I have been trying to say for a while, but I haven’t been able to get it out.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t have the right words to say it.” Pete admits. “What would you do if I…” He inches his face closer to Mikey’s.

“If you what?” Mikey asks, feeling Pete’s breath on his lips. He doesn’t have to ask, he already knows what’s coming.

Pete doesn’t respond, he closes the small gap between them. As soon as Pete’s lips touches his own Mikey responds, kissing back before Pete can pull away.

Pete pulls back, ending the kiss quickly. “You kissed back.” He states, a bit in shock.

“Yeah, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when someone you like kisses you?” Mikey teases a bit.

“Someone you like… you like me?” Pete blinks at him.

“Yes. I thought I made that pretty clear.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t and you only liked me as a friend and-”

“Pete.” Mikey cuts him off by saying his name.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again.”

“Okay.” Pete dips his head and kisses him again.

They kiss for a few minutes, keeping it soft and sweet, both just happy they’re able to do this. Mikey eventually breaks it, a little breathless.

“As much as I really like doing this, I like hearing your voice more.”

“Really?” Pete smiles.

“Yeah, I kind of fell in love with your voice, and then your cute personality happened and now I’m trapped.”

“Good or bad?” Pete asks, although he already knows the answer to it.

“Good, definitely good.” Mikey smiles. “So are we boyfriends now?”

“Yeah, if you want that, because I do.” 

“Yeah, I want that, I really do.” 

Mikey moves his hand up to touch Pete’s face. He moves them around a bit, tracing each of his features until he feels his lips.

“I like how your face feels.”

“Really?” Pete asks, trying not to open his mouth too much.

“Yeah, it’s your jawline I think.” He traces over it again before moving back to his lips, “and your lips, they feel nice under my fingers.” He says, moving them away a bit so Pete can talk again.

“Just on your fingers?”

Mikey pulls Pete’s face forward for another kiss. “They feel nice on my lips too.” He mumbles against Pete’s lips, reconnecting them with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos pls its how i measure my self worth  
> You can contact me at [my tumblr sits-with-cats](http://sits-with-cats.tumblr.com/) prompts are open (No songfics please.)


End file.
